herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Female Duo by Nationality: China and Japan
China Cartoons & Comics Fa_Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Jade Chan-⚜️.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Miss Chan (Old Master Q).jpeg|Miss Chan (Old Master Q) Miss Lam.jpg|Miss Lam (Old Master Q) Siu Lan (ACGS - The Tsui Hark Animation).jpeg|Siu Sin (A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation) Sherree_Xin.jpg|Sherree Xin (Ori Princess) Anime & Manga Live-Action Xiao_Yanzi.jpg|Xiaoyanzi (My Fair Princess series) Xia_Ziwei.jpg|Xia Ziwei (My Fair Princess series) Princess_Saiya.jpg|Princess Saiya (My Fair Princess series) Han_Xiang.jpeg|Hanxiang (My Fair Princess series) Lin Daiyu.jpg|Lin Daiyu (Dream of the Red Chamber) Xue Baochai.jpg|Xue Baochai (Dream of the Red Chamber) Nie Xiaoqian 2003.jpg|Nie Xiaoqian (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 3 28-3-329-58 20030809141937.jpg|Sima Sanniang (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 1287-hxntqyz0095181.jpg|Ice Queen (Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain) Ruo Lan.png|Ruo Lan (Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain) Su Tianxin.jpg|Su Tianxin (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 3 28-3-328-58 20030809141937.jpg|Sima Hongye (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) Lanmo.jpg|Lanmo (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) e673426ff4c9efa88e8a99ec04ddfdca.jpg|Qingcheng (The Promise) Xia Xiaoxue.jpg|Xia Xiaoxue (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 1bcd20e081dbd98ec86cbfb5a048c5c4.jpg|Shangguan Yuer (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) Wu Zetian 2003.jpg|Wu Meiniang (Lady Wu: The First Empress) 20160712044447839.png|Xu Yingying (Lady Wu: The First Empress) Xue Caiyue 2003.jpg|Xue Caiyue (Flying Daggers 2003) 20171220060052 96afab002f732af2e9c7aaeef332ed2d 3.jpeg|Ling Jing (Lady Wu: The First Empress) 9909090000yhhh.jpg|Jiang Yufeng (The Proud Twins) W020130213423173979799.jpg|Seventh Fairy Maiden (The Little Fairy) 01300000261284122742181358570.jpg|Tie Xinlan (The Proud Twins) U102P28T3D703360F326DT20050415111046.jpg|Su Ying (The Proud Twins) 2319-1Z521150A0.jpg|Murong Xian (The Proud Twins) B75c420d0cde44478e438c6e92a5c7c7.jpg|Murong Shu (The Proud Twins) U1234P28T3D1850146F329DT20071225155226.jpg|Lier (Young People of Border Town) 20190930160612 c6514ed57683e88ab54a847b602a59a5 17.jpeg|Empress Yinyue (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 28896ce9f4474fdfa1cc10242903727b th.jpg|Fang Keke (Flying Daggers 2003) U102P28T3D538422F326DT20041020100453.jpg|Zhan Suifeng (Hail the Judge) U102P28T3D752445F326DT20050615121748.JPG|Jin Sha/Wen Qi (Kung Fu Beggar) 1545790592-1967434806 n.jpg|Hong Fu Nü (Romance of Red Dust) Ouyang Ying.jpg|Ouyang Ying (Taming of the Shrew) T01dac0279db4fdc5e5.jpg|Tang Xuejian (Chinese Paladin 3) F636afc379310a5563fec1f4b74543a9832610d3.jpg|Lan Ting (The Treasure Hunter) Princess Shengping.jpg|Princess Shengping (Taming of the Shrew) 15F2E0C01030w440h300.jpeg|Zi Xuan (Chinese Paladin 3) 1b74000543aa53554d33.jpg|Princess Pingyang (Romance of Red Dust) Img243293013.jpg|Chisu (Romance of Red Dust) 20181202003601 a61be749490cfabfe3d23a3207e3e17f 3.jpeg|Zhou Xuan (The Wandering Songstress) Video Games Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Sc4-Chaixianghua.jpg|Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur series) Leixia-render.jpg|Leixia (Soul Calibur series) Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers series) Diaochan_(DW9).png|Diao Chan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sun_Shangxiang_(DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) The_Qiaos.jpg|Two Qiaos (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Yueying_(DW9).png|Huang Yueying (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xingcai_(DW9).png|Empress Zhang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Cai_Wenji_(DW9).png|Cai Wenji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lianshi_(DW9).png|Bu Lianshi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Wang_Yuanji_(DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Guan_Yinping_(DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Bao_Sanniang_(DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lu_Lingqi_(DW9).png|Lu Lingqi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xiahouji_(DW9).png|Lady Xiahou (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Img-leifang.png|Lei Fang (Dead or Alive series) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) Xin Xianying (DW9).png|Xin Xianying (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) 051 Sanzang Fashi.png|Sanzang (Warriors Orochi series) Japan Cartoons & Comics Ami Onuki.png|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi Yoshimura (由美・吉村).png|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Kuki.jpg|Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero) Anime & Manga Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Ha mi54l.jpg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Arale Norimaki Render.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) Live-Action Mai_Tsubasa.jpg|Mai Tsubasa (Dengeki Sentai Changeman) Sara_Tokimura.jpg|Sara Tokimura (Choushinsei Flashman) Haruka.jpg|Haruka (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Haruna_Morikawa.jpg|Haruna Morikawa (Kousoku Sentai Turboranger) Video Games Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) SC6_Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) SC4_Setsuka.jpg|Setsuka (Soul Calibur series) 300px-Sc5_pub_2d_natsu1-copy.jpg|Natsu (Soul Calibur series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Mai shiranui snk heroines by topdog4815 dckecg7-pre.png|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) LinnKurosawa.jpeg|Linn Kurosawa (Capcom Universe) RCG Misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Nozomi_Harasaki.png|Nozomi Harasaki (Shenmue series) RCG Kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Oichi-sw4.jpg|Oichi (Samurai Warriors series) Okuni-sw4.jpg|Okuni (Samurai Warriors series) Kunoichi-sw4.jpg|Kunoichi (Samurai Warriors series) Kai-sw4.jpg|Kaihime (Samurai Warriors series) Category:Blog posts